


pussy paw-er

by starksnack



Series: wrapped in red [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cats, Established Relationship, Hugs, M/M, Steve Rogers-centric, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, well it's just one cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack
Summary: Steve is on his morning jog when he runs into a new furry friend.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: wrapped in red [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619926
Comments: 12
Kudos: 129
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	pussy paw-er

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MountainRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MountainRose/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [MountainRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MountainRose/pseuds/MountainRose) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> A fluffy fic in response to shark's prompt of bringing home a new pet. Love ya a million and I hope this makes you uwu so hard.

Steve didn’t mean for it to happen, he swears it was an accident. Well, not really.

It had been an amazing morning. Steve was on his daily run around the island of Manhattan, loving the light breeze against his skin. It was early enough that the sun was just barely peeking out over the water tinging everything a pinking gold. The sky was a mix of deep blues and purples as the cotton candy clouds swirled across the landscape.

As Steve’s feet fell heavily on the sidewalk, he counted his footsteps for something to do. Sam always asked him why he didn’t listen to music while running but Steve much preferred the quiet sounds of the city in the early morning as it was waking up. The chirp of birds tittered prettily over the underlying hum of passing cars and Steve figured their songs were enough to keep him entertained. It was too early for the honk of traffic and Steve secretly loved jaywalking without the risk of someone running over Captain America in their rush to get to work.

Turning back toward the tower, Steve slowed his pace to settle into a cooldown stroll. Shops on either side of the street were just starting to open, vendors bustling to get their shops ready for whatever customers the day brought. Steve smiled kindly at them nodding in acknowledgement when they greeted him and wished him a good day.

Steve was just passing a small alleyway between a bakery and a restaurant when his augmented hearing picked up a pained whine. Unable to keep walking, Steve turned to the alleyway, peering down it with knitted brows.

Frowning, Steve stepped further into the darkness of the damp alley, wrinkling his nose at the putrid smells wafting up from the dumpster. Steve steeled himself, stepping around the large receptacle with bated breath from both the smell and anticipation. What he saw on the other side made his heart hurt.

Getting down on his knees, he took in the small cat huddled close to the brick wall for warmth. Steve clicked his tongue, rubbing his fingers together as he held his hand out to the cat. Sniffing at his wrist, the cat purred rubbing his whiskers across the back of Steve’s hand.

“C’mere,” Steve whispered gently picking the cat up and tucking him close to his broad chest. The furball let out a contented purr, probably because Steve was pretty much a human space heater. Gently, Steve stroked across his head, stepping out of the alley and shielding the cat’s sensitive eyes from the sun with a bent hand.

A metallic clang startled Steve’s gaze away from the cat and all he saw was a blur of red and gold before Tony was out of the suit and hugging him tightly, the cat purring loudly between them. He slid a hand around Tony’s waist feeling him tremble beneath his fingertips. Ducking his head, Steve pressed a reassuring kiss to the side of his partner’s head. “What’s wrong, Tones?”

“God,” Tony mumbled into Steve’s neck, his hands sliding up and down his back as if he was assuring himself that Steve was there. “JARVIS told me your signal stopped and your heartbeat picked up as you moved into an alley, I thought you were getting mugged or something.”

Steve pulled away from Tony but didn’t drop his hand, rubbing up and down his spine in soothing circles. “I’m fine,” Steve tells him gently, tipping his head down to firmly kiss Tony’s lips. Satisfied that Steve wasn’t in any danger, Tony sent the suit back to the tower with a quick gesture before focusing back on Steve.

“What were you doing in the alley anyway?” Tony asked looking behind Steve at the dumpster with a wrinkled nose. He turned to bury his nose in Steve’s shoulder instead, breathing in the smell of him. Steve was sure he smelled like sweat, but Tony didn’t seem to mind.

“Making a new friend?” Steve offered holding up the cat from his arms. The little creature seemed to bask in the attention, and he purred up at Tony before tilting his head adorably for petting. Steve watched Tony’s face carefully as he bent down to be level with the cat. “I was hoping we could keep him.”

Steve could see his partner’s heart melt instantly as he let the cat sniff his fingers before gently rubbing across his head. He let out a plaintive meow and Tony cooed, his finger scratching under his chin with a warm smile. Steve already knew his answer but didn’t want to just assume.

“Yeah okay,” Tony tried to feign nonchalance like he wasn’t just making silly faces at the cat a second ago. Steve loves him so much. “I’ll have Jarvis order everything.”

Tucking the cat back into the crook of his arm, Steve slipped an arm around Tony’s shoulders, unable to resist pressing another kiss to his husband’s cheek. Together they start off in the direction of the tower. Steve nosed against Tony’s ear as they fell into step together. “Do you want to pick out a name for him?”

Tony looked down at the cat just as he was licking his chops hungrily with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Tony feigned a shudder with a laugh. “Maybe Shark?”

“Shark,” Steve tried the name out looking down at the cat licking his paws delicately from the comfort of Steve’s arm. Shark was a cute name fit for a wild cat. “That’s cute, I like it.”

So they had taken Shark home that day. It wasn’t totally Steve’s fault that Shark turned out to not be a he and he ended up with eight kittens and a very traumatized partner who had walked in halfway through the birth of kitty number four. On the bright side, after Tony had gotten over his shock at having witnessed a new cat life, he had gotten to help name all the new babies and cuddle them.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on [tumblr](https://starksnack.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/starksnack/).


End file.
